I Love You Too, Noah
by kayframe
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry have been best friends since they can remember, but will a trip to the playground change their relationship?


I sat alone in my shared apartment watching tv when I heard a bang on my door. I quickly muted the tv and waited, scared, for whoever it was to come in.

Noah. Just Noah Puckerman, my roommate. You might think it would be awkward living with a guy, but we've been best friends since we were kids! Besides when you live in New York, it's hard to pay for rent by yourself.

So, that brings me to where I am now. Sitting with wide eyes on my couch watching Noah emotionlessly sucking face with some chick he probably met 20 minutes ago. I moved a bit on the couch and it must've startled the girl. She stopped kissing Noah for a bit and looked from me to Noah.

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend" she said angrily

"I don't. She's just my roommate." He answers, his voice steady.

"Yeah 'roommate'. I'll believe that. Goodbye Puck" she said slamming the door behind her making me jump a bit. I always hated that nickname. Always made me think of a fairy. Noah sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. He was used to girls leaving when they saw me. It happens more than a few times.

"Ice cream?" I offered him

"Nah. Whatcha watchin?" He asked as if none of that just happened.

"Doesn't that ever bother you?" I asked, not answering his question.

"What?"

"Oh come on you know what I'm talking about." I said giving him a look

"Well, I mean sometimes but it's not like you can help it" he said shrugging.

"But I still feel bad..." I said staring at my now melted ice cream.

"Don't. It's not your fault" he said and got up "I'm going to take a shower." He told me kissing the top of my head. Trust me it means nothing. He's done it before, just a friendly little kiss. It does mean nothing right?

"Mornin' Rach. You hungry?" Noah asked me as I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Depends, you cooking?" I joked

"Ha ha. Come on you know I'm a good cook. Besides I'm making your favorite. Cinnamon waffles" he smiled at me.

"Ok. What did you do?" I asked concerned.

"Oh you of little faith!" He said laughing "I just want to make my best friend breakfast, is that a crime?"

"I guess not" I said defeated, scooping 3 waffles on my plate.

"Seriously though, I feel super band about last night. I don't want you to feel like its your fault. I didn't even like that girl very much. Too clingy" he assured me shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm glad I got that chick to leave then!" I said laughing. I looked over and noticed, Noah was laughing too.

"So," he started once he stopped laughing "what's on the agenda today?"

I thought for a minute and asked him, "Feel like taking a field trip?"

We drove along the crazy streets of NYC, having no clue where we were going, nor did we care. I looked over at Noah in the drivers seat, window down, laughing and singing along with "Sweet Caroline" as it played through his car speakers.

"This is my favorite song." I said smiling.

"Why's that?" Noah asked

"Ever since you sang it to me back in High School. I loved it so much. You really do have an amazing voice" I said

"Oh my gosh! Did the Rachel Berry just admit someone, other than herself or Streisand, was a good singer?" He laughed causing me to giggle as well "Thanks by the way" he said and smiled that same smile from high school that melted my heart and still does to this day.

We drove and drove for hours and ended up in a place I was surprised to be in. Noah, noticing my expression, turned the car off and smiled at me.

"I take it you remember where we are?" He asked oping his door as I got out.

"This..." I started, staring at the little playground we used to go to as kids. "This is where we first met" I told him almost on the verge of tears.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'.

'And the place I first knew I loved you' I almost said but decided against it.

"Oh my god, Noah! You drove all the way out here, just for me?" I asked

"You say 'just for me' as if you're not worth it." He said walking towards me and grabbing my hand. I looked down at our intertwined fingers, then his face. His eyes shone with something. Love? No. Maybe? Maybe friendly love or more like you love your family. "I wanted to bring you out here when I told you this..."

"Told me what?" I asked him looking directly into his eyes now. He now had both of my hands in his, right where they belonged.

"When I told you..." He started, looking nervous, I've never seen Noah Puckerman look nervous. Ever. "When I told you that I love you." He said leaning towards me and capturing my lips in his. I felt like this was where I belonged. Right here in this moment. I would freeze time if I could and stay here, kissing Noah forever. When he pulled away, I looked into his eyes again and told him,

"I love you too, Noah." And placed my lips on his once more.


End file.
